


I'm happy for that

by Hotarukunn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parent Observations, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki wonders what has made Jin more calm than he was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm happy for that

Akutsu Yuki was a patient woman. While other mothers who had sons and daughters in Jin's age gossiped about their kids' girlfriends and boyfriends, Yuki knew that when she was asked if her Jin was going out with anyone, she could only answer that she didn't think so. Once, Akiyama-san had suggested that her Tomoe and Jin should date - that was before Jin had ruined Akiyama-san's flowerbed in the garden (he didn't do it on purpose, Yuki was sure) - and Yuki had said that maybe not. She didn't want to decide who her boy was going to be with. The other mothers had said that she was making a mistake in letting him be so free.  
Maybe she was, but she believed that her son should have the freedom she didn't have as a child.

She had gotten used to Jin coming and going as he pleased. Sometimes she didn't see him for a couple of days, some days he didn't step a foot outside.

Then she got a call from his school. Jin's homeroom-teacher at Yamabuki didn't usually call, so she was instantly worried. "Did something happen to Jin?" she asked.  
"No, not really." the teacher replied. "I just wanted to ask how you made him come to school in time for once for so many days in a row."  
"I haven't done anything." Yuki replied. She hadn't even known Jin was going to school right now, since he hadn't been home since last Thursday. He was going to school properly? That was very nice news, really. "Maybe some of his friends asked him to?"  
"It's probably more likely that he felt like it." the teacher grumbled. "Although he sleeps through most classes, he's at least present. I think that's an improvement."  
Then the door opened while she was saying her goodbyes to the teacher, and Jin appeared in the door.  
"Jin! Welcome home!" she smiled warmly at him. Jin looked at her for a moment, then grumbled out a "I'm home." That was a long time since he did.  
"Are you hungry?" she asked, happy to see him home again. She had missed him. Jin only grunted in reply and walked past her to the kitchen. She followed and saw him open the fridge. He closed it and sat down on a chair. Yuki smiled and decided to start cooking right away.

It sounded like Jin went to bed right after he had finished eating, and when Yuki peeked inside the room, she saw he was asleep. Not that she wasn't happy that he was home at a proper time, without any wounds and signs of fights, but it was still surprising. Jin never went to bed at this time, even when he was home. She went to bed not long after, and was still wondering why Jin had started to act differently.

The next day was a Saturday, and when Yuki went out to throw away some garbage, she met Tomoe-chan.  
"I saw Jin-kun yesterday when he got home. Is he still in?" she asked, and Yuki nodded. "Is it alright if I go talk to him for a bit?"  
"He might still be asleep, though." Yuki said thoughtfully.  
"Oh, in that case, I can wait inside until he wakes up. If you want any help with anything, I'd gladly assist you." Tomoe insisted. Yuki smiled. "Of course. You can go inside, I'll be right up."  
Tomoe smiled back and vanished inside the building. Yuki went the last bit to the garbage-station and a blonde boy that she had never seen ran up to her once he saw her. "Hi!"  
"Hello." Yuki smiled at the boy. "Can I help you with something?"  
"Ah, yeah!" The blonde jumped up and down where he stood. "You're Jin-chan's mom, right?"  
Yuki blinked. "Yes." she replied. "If you're talking about my Jin. I didn't know anyone called him 'chan', though..." Was the boy really talking about her Jin? It seemed quite odd to hear anyone calling him 'chan'.  
"Yeah! Akutsu Jin-chan, right?" the boy never stopped bouncing. "Is he home?"  
"He is." she said, and the boy rushed passed her quickly. Then he spun around and grinned widely at her. "I'm Jirou! Nice to meet you!" he spun around again, then stumbled backwards a little as he ran right into Jin. The blonde let out a squeal and clutched to the irritated-looking teen. Tomoe came outside a little while after Jin appeared, he glared at her. Yuki was very confused at the moment, and it didn't help when Tomoe asked "Why can't you at least think about my suggestion?"  
Jin only glared, then grabbed Jirou's shirt and bent down. Jirou let out a moan as Jin's lips captured his, and when Jin broke away, he staggered and leaned heavily against the taller boy, a silly and far-off grin all across his face. Tomoe gaped and Yuki covered a surprised gasp. "That's why." Jin stated, once more glaring at Tomoe. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-you're gay?"  
"The fuck's wrong with that?" Jin growled. Then he glared at Jirou as well. "Jirou, don't you dare."  
"Huh? What?" Jirou looked up, eyes looking heavy and that smile not going anywhere. "Jin-chan~!" he hugged Jin tightly. "I love you love you love you~!"  
Tomoe turned and stormed away, still leaving Yuki somewhat confused. "Jin?" she asked after a moments silence.  
"What?" he turned to look at her, and put an arm around Jirou's waist. "Something wrong with this?"  
"Oh no, not at all." Yuki said. Then she smiled. "I was just surprised." But maybe she had always known that Jin wasn't interested in girls.  
Jirou turned around in Jin's grip and put his arms around his neck, while he smiled at Yuki. "Jin-chan's the best!" he exclaimed. Jin snorted and looked away. Yuki marveled over the slight blush visible on his face. She smiled at the blonde who grinned back. Then he looked up at Jin and grinned up at him too. "Ne ne ne! Jin-chan! Show you something?"  
Jin grumbled but let go and allowed Jirou to take his hand. The blonde shot off and Jin cursed loudly as he was dragged away from there.  
Yuki smiled and felt warm inside. So it was that Jirou-boy who had influenced him to the better.

And it seemed like they stuck together.  
Not soon after her meeting Jirou-kun, he invited himself home to them. He was a nice boy, but prone to fall asleep when he wasn't hyper. And even though Jin got irritated with Jirou, he didn't lash out at him more than bump him on the head from time to time. It seemed as if Jin got calmer being with Jirou. And yes, it had been because of him that Jin had started to go to school properly, too. Because he had asked him to. "But I didn't know he really did go." Jirou had confessed, then beamed up at Jin and gave him another affectionate hug. Yuki heard Jirou burst "Love you love you love you!" several times a day, and every time she saw Jin's reaction to it, she was very happy that he had met Jirou, even though she didn't know how. Through tennis, maybe. Jirou didn't seem like the type to be fighting on the street, after all.  
"This sheep dunno how to fight." Jin had said when Yuki had asked about that, and had affectionately patted him on the head. Yuki smiled. "I'm glad."  
"What the fuck for?" Jin looked up at her, his hand still buried in Jirou's blonde locks.  
"Because Jin has someone special." Yuki replied. "It's nice to see you happy."  
Jin snorted and looked down at Jirou, who moved in his sleep. "I guess.." he muttered. "This bastard's alright, I suppose."  
"Jin." Yuki called her sons name softly. He grunted in reply. "You love him, don't you?"  
Jin looked up in surprise, and then he sighed. "Something wrong with that?"  
"Not at all. You know that." Yuki smiled warmly, and then they both looked at Jirou as the boy rolled around and mumbled "'ve you too, Jin-chan."  
Jin smirked and ruffled his hair. Yuki smiled and knew that indeed, Jin had found someone to love.


End file.
